


SSB: TAS episode 14: Glover

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [14]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Coco (2017), Dragon Ball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Field Trip, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: The Hands, some Smashers, Goku, Cruz and the Bat-Family are going on a trip to an abandoned town called Shiganshina, they stumble upon 14 kids, and another family member to the hands, Glover.Crazy Hand's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game or Batman TAS or attack on titan, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 14: Glover

"Why do we have to go to an abandoned town in the first place, Master Hand?" Said Meta knight sounding mad.

"Because you guys are the judges, we can't do all the voting there." said my brother. 

I, my brother, some smashers (Mario, Luigi, Bayonetta, Peach, Link, Incineroar, Olimar, Duck, Hunt, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Daisy, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Ridley, Joker, Bowser, Mr. Game & Watch and Rosalina), Goku, Cruz, and the Bat-Family

Are on our way to an abandoned town named: Shiganshina. The reason we are going to Shiganshina is that we wanted to check the town if we want people to live in there.

And The reason why Meta Knight is mad because we told him Kirby can't come with us to the abandoned town, we were driving for 8 hours, we left at 10:00 am in the morning after we ate breakfast.

It's already night time, some smashers sleep early, others just do nothing, we were originally going to bring our devices, but Master Hand told them they will lose them in Shiganshina. I was in the passenger seat, while my brother is the driver, (of course).

It's starting to get boring, I said to the others, "Who wants to play a game of I-spy-with-my-little-eye?" 

Master Hand said, "That's a wonderful idea Crazy, why not you go first, Mario?" 

Mario said, "Nah, I-a don't feel like-a playing."

"Um? Meta Knight?" Said Master Hand, 

"I told you, I don't want to talk to you." Said Meta Knight angrily. 

"Meta Knight, you really need to be nice to your bosses, getting mad for not bring your 'girlfriend' with you, years ago, I didn't bring Grayson with me because he has to do college work." Said, Batman.

Nightwing said, "Don't mention that-" 

Two-Face cut him off by saying, "Shut up bird boy! Batman is right, you do a lot of college work instead of saving Gotham from criminals." 

Nightwing muttered angerly.

I sighed. "Are we dare yet?" 

Master Hand said, "Nope, maybe another 45 minutes there?" 

This cause the others to complain. 

Luigi yelled, "OH CMON! WE BEEN IN THE AIR FOR 8 FUCKING HOURS!" 

(we are in a private jet yes, we have those at Smash Bros.)

Batgirl said, "When are we going to land Master Hand? I am so tired right now,"

"I just wanted to teach Pichu music instead of being a judge!" Said Cruz.

Master Hand said, "Like what I said everyone, maybe another 45 minutes, C'mon you guys you waited longer than 8 hours before in the past, now let's play the game Crazy Hand wants."

I smiled at my brother, (even we are hands, we have emotions like any other person.) 

I started the game, "Ok, I spy with my little eye, something blue." 

Joker said, "The sky?" 

I said to Joker, "Correct Joker, ok who's next?"

I choice Jigglypuff, she said, "Ok, I spy with my little eye, something that's white and fluffy." 

Meta Knight said, " Cloud Strife, boom! Simple answer." 

Rosalina punched his arm hard. "Meta Knight! Why would you use Cloud Strife as your answer?" 

Meta knight said to Rosalina, "Cmon princess Cloud's name is Cloud, so why not?"

Ridley said, "I prefer Strife better than Cloud," 

I said, "Ok, ok, ok enough with the name Cloud! Ok, Mr. Came & Watch, why not you go," 

Game & Watch said, "Fine, I spy with my little eye, a city." 

Everyone went silent, seconds later, they laughed at Game & Watch.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, your so stupid Hame & Watch, there is no city up in the air." Said Catwoman. "Plus where do you see a city anywhere?"

Game & Watch went to the right window and pointed at the abandoned city we are supposed to go. 

Master Hand turned to the right and processed to Shiganshina. 

We landed on the left sid of Shiganshina, we got out of the plane, it looks like the gate was bashed open. I wonder how it happened?

We went inside the city, there are walls around the city, why? All we saw was a died town with no humans. 

I am quite creeped out, I never been to an abandoned town before. 

I don't really explore a lot because whenever I go outside, I will go cray-cray you know what I mean. 

But now I'm older, I can control my actions. my name is still Crazy Hand, not Normal Hand.

We walk through the town, I heard Meta Knight said, "Seriously? This town looks perfectly fine to me, I been to abandoned towns before." 

Duck said, "Shut up Meta Knight!" 

Hunt said, "Duck, calm down, we don't want Meta Knight to hurt us." 

(you might say 'Which one is Duck and Hunt?' you see Duck name is Duck, and Hunt is the dog.)

I was about to speak when I saw someone flying in the air, I told Master Hand, but he said, "Crazy, there is nothing in the sky, just clouds, you might be imaging things again." 

I muttered in anger. I know I saw something in the air, I used to see things when I was younger, but I wasn't lying this time.

I then heard a scream, it was Nightwing, I turned around, Meta Knight was the one who scared Nightwing. 

Nightwing said, "What was that for? Stop saying the name Lock-Up!" 

Meta knight said, "What? It's just for fun."

Nightwing muttered.

Master Hand said, "Well, the town looks big and does need to get repaired, so what do you say everyone?" 

they didn't say anything, they just went silent. 

Jigglypuff spoke, "I don't think it's a good idea for people to live in here, it looks dangerous,"

Master Hand was about to say more when a sword almost hit Master Hand.

This case everyone to gasp.

Master Hand said, "Who on earth would throw a sword on the ground and almost hit me?" 

The others took out their weapons. 

I was about to say when a male voice said, "What are you going here in Shiganshina?" 

And out of nowhere, 14 kids fall from the sky and took out their swords. 5 females, and 9 males.

One of the male blondes said, "Leave Shiganshina, now!" 

Master Hand said, "What do you kids want from us? We are just exploring Shiganshina-"

One of the blonde-haired females almost hit Master Hand. "We said leave, now!"

The others behind us were about to attack when another kid said, "Stop!" 

The 14 kids moved out of the way, the other kid isn't like the others, he is a hand like me and Master Hand. but with 4 fingers, and a face.

The hand said to the 14 kids, "Guys, give me a sec to talk with these guys." 

The 14 kids stood behind.

I told everyone to lower their weapons, I and master hand were about to say when the hand hugged both of us.

He let go of us. "We finally meet at last, cousins." 

What? Us cousins? The Bat-Family gasped. 

"Its nothing serious of anything," said Goku.

Master Hand said, "What do you mean cousins?" 

The hand said, "We are family, Crazy Hand and Master Hand." 

I and my brother gasped, how does he know our names?

I said, "Who are you and how do you know our names?" 

The hand said, "My name is Glover, and how I know your names? You see when I was younger, my mother told me that I have older cousins, so I went on a quest to find you two, and there I am, finally found both of you."

Jigglypuff said to Glover, "And how did you find these kids?" 

Glover said, "I found them when I was 7 years old." 

"And their names?" Said Cruz.

"Easy, meet: Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman, Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun, Petra Ral, Bertolt Hoover, Historia Reiss, Annie Leonhart, Ymir, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, and Jean Kristein," said Glover. "And they are all 15 years old."

Master Hand said, "And how old are you?" 

Glover said, "I am 13 years old." 

I said, "13! HOLY SHIT! And what's with the weapons you got in your hands, Glover?"

Glover said, "These guys are called: Omni-directional mobility gear." 

I said, "What is that?" 

Glover responded, "Omni-directional mobility gear is a set of equipment developed by humans that allows great mobility when facing the Titans in combat. I been training for 6 years to get it right."

Mario said, "And what is-ah titan?" 

Glover said, "Titans are a race of giant humanoids that eat humans." 

Luigi said, "Why would titans eat humans?" 

Glover said, "I and my friends don't know why titans eat humans."

Meta Knight said, "Are there any in this town? If there is, I would love to kill them." 

I said to meta knight, "Do you even know how to kill a titan?" 

Meta Knight replied, "Easy, cut their feet and stab them throw the head, they aren't that tall-" 

Meta Knight was cut off by Annie saying, "Wrong, that is not how you kill a titan, and plus, titans are so huge, they are bigger than the wall around Shiganshina. they are around 50ft tall."

Glover said, "And in ordered to kill a titan, you had to cut their nape." 

Meta Knight didn't say anything else.

Glover said, "Now since you guys meet my friends, it's your turned to introduced to your people," 

Master Hand did all the introducing.

Eren said, "Some of their names and cool, others just plain and weird. for example, Meta Knight is just a weird n-" 

Meta Knight almost slides his head, luckily Jigglypuff stopped him from doing that. 

Petra said, "We been fighting titans for years, and we are tired as hell, we wish to have a break but we can't."

I said, "Why?" 

Ymir sighed, "Titans around goddammit!" 

I sometimes don't pay attraction because I am thinking of bunnies. 

Master Hand said, "If you guys are tired of killing titans, come with us and we can take you to Smash Bros." 

Mikasa said, "Smash Bros? What is that place?"

Luigi said, "Smash Bros is a place where you live there and have fun!"

Eren said, "It seems boring to me-" 

Luigi said, "But, there is fighting in Smash Bros." 

Eren said, "Screw it, I'm coming!" 

Eren was about to run when Levi hold him. "You don't even know where Smash Bros is, plus you don't even know how to get there."

Eren frowned and muttered angerly.

Armin said, "How do we get to Smash Bros?" 

Master Hand said, "By using the plane of course." 

The 14 kids were confused. 

"What is a plane?" Said Marco.

I think they didn't know what a plane is.

Glover told his friends about planes.

They kinda got it.

Glover said, "I have a question, how far is Smash Bros?" 

Master Hand said, "well, since the plane is almost out of fuel, it would take like, maybe 19 hours?" 

The others complained again.

Glover said, "So what are we waiting for? let's go to Smash Bros and stay there."

"But first, let's ask the judges," Master Hand turned the others. "You guys want people to live here?"

"Oh hell nah! Titans are around and they might' eat the people!" Said Scarface.

Master Hand sigh.

We all went to the plane, I am surprised there are no titans around, maybe the 14 kids kill them? I guess? 

We got inside the plane.

Eren said, "Wow! This is a cool vehicle! Where do you get these at?" 

Master Hand said, "In Smash Bros, trust me, we have a lot in Smash Bros."

We got into our seats and buckle our seat-belts, Glover had to seat right next to the 14 kids because he grew up with these kids, I am quite happy about it.

Master Hand said, "Are we all ready?" 

The other sighed in disappointment, Master Hand looked at me and I whispered to him that they all had to wait 19 hours.

Master Hand started up the plane and we fly in the sky, but first, we need to get more fuel and then we head back home.

The end


End file.
